


Restroom Encounter

by TheBridesmaidKilljoy



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, cyanide candy, flirty Omega, thebridesmaidkilljoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridesmaidKilljoy/pseuds/TheBridesmaidKilljoy
Summary: In the middle of a Ghost concert, you really need to use the restroom. However, there seems to be none anywhere. That is, until you find one after nearly pissing yourself. But what happens when you get frightened of seeing someone’s feet on the other side?





	Restroom Encounter

Your first encounter with Omega was a strange one. You just needed to pee, but with your peculiar luck, the plan changed.

Papa Emeritus III was giving his introduction speech for the Sister’s of Sin. You thought this was the best time to use the restroom considering you were nowhere near the front of the crowd. This was also a venue that you did not know the layout of.

And so, your adventure began. You wandered the darkened halls in a fatal attempt at finding the restroom. You could not seem to find one, however. Everywhere you went, there only seemed to be nothing of significance. There were bars scattered throughout, and yet there were no places to do your business. It also seemed that the further you wandered, the darker the places appeared. But you pushed this thought away as you noticed that the walls were what caused this illusion; for they were a dark color that were stained with years of drunkard’s spilling their alcohol and possibly even urine ( _since the bathroom is so damn far away _).__

__You began to see a faint light farther down the long corridor. You squinted to seek the source of it, but it was too far away to distinguish. You wandered the hall in quick strides as you faintly heard the crowd cheer and drunk chatter on the other end of the hall. You sighed happily as you saw the unisex bathroom sign. You placed your hand against the wooden door, but saw two large feet clad in ebony shoes. In a panic, you ran away from the door and opened the door next to the one you had touched previously. With haste, you shut the door. It made but a slight sound, but still loud enough to be heard._ _

__It was so dark in the room you had trapped yourself in that you could not see the hand you had extended to find a light switch. Your foot brushed against an item which caused it to roll across the floor. “Shit,” you whispered through gritted teeth. You heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly marched around to find another door, completely giving up on a light source. You paid close attention to not knock anything over or to step on any items._ _

__You finally found a cool, metal surface. You rubbed your forefinger against it and felt the curvature of a doorknob. Eyes closed, you released a sigh of relief and turned the knob. You rushed inside and reached beside the door to find a light switch. You swiftly closed the door, being sure to be quiet before it reached the door frame. Now you turned on the light and reached for the lock._ _

__As you pulled down your pants to finally release your piss, the sound of the other door opening and a light shining from under your door caught your attention. With your lips pursed, you sat down on the toilet seat and waited for your bladder to release its contents. But it would never come out. “Oh, come on,” you whispered, “I nearly pissed myself out there, and now you don’t want to come out?”_ _

__The sound of footsteps prevented you from making another sound. With each tap of the the stranger’s shoes, your heart beat sped up. It was so ominous that you felt uneasy; it was to the point that you felt like releasing contents other than urine. You had to cover your mouth to prevent that._ _

__Suddenly, the tapping stopped. And it was directly outside of the door. Rising to your feet, you grabbed your underwear and began to pull them up, forgetting about the door being locked. Knocking came from the other side of the door. “Somebody’s in here,” your voice trembled. Chuckling was the reply you received. Confused, you asked, “Is there something funny?”_ _

__“No, dear. But why are you running from me?” So it was a man._ _

__“I-,” you stammered, “I don’t know.” You sat back down on the toilet seat as you contemplated his question._ _

__“Well, may I come in?” he asked._ _

__“No,” you shouted at him, “I’m trying to pee right now!”_ _

__“From the sounds of it, you’re having trouble. Maybe I could help?”_ _

__“I don’t think so,” you retorted. At that moment, you felt your urine releasing itself from your bladder at long last. You sighed in content, but you promptly heard the door creaking under the pressure of something or someone. You assumed it to be the latter._ _

__“Hey, quit that!” you protested, frightened of whoever this pervert was. Surprisingly, he did stop his attempts. “How about this,” he suggested, “I flip a coin. If it lands on heads, I won’t try to get in. But if it’s on tails, I can come in there with you.”_ _

__He gave you no opportunity to answer him, as he quickly stated, “I guess it’s your lucky day. I won’t try to get in there.” You heard the tapping of his footsteps leave the door, but not to exit entirely._ _

__“Can you just leave and go watch the concert?” you shouted at him in annoyance. This earned no reply; not even a sound of acknowledgement was heard._ _

__Finally, your bladder released all of its contents and you closed your eyes to process everything that had just happened. You found a restroom after at least a five minute search, but you became scared of someone on the other side of the door for reasons unbeknownst to you. And at that moment in time, you were in another restroom hiding from said person. How did I end up here?_ _

__“Is everything alright in there?” you heard him ask after lightly rapping on the pine door, “Have you fallen in?” You detected the amusement dripping through his words. You could easily envision the smirk across his face, even if you had never seen his face._ _

__“Very fucking funny,” you retort with sarcasm. Rubbing a hand across your face and through your hair, you sigh in frustration._ _

__“So what’s your name, scaredy cat?” he asked, completely ignoring your reply. You reach forward to grab the toilet paper to wipe as you tried to come up with a lie. However, against your better judgement, you answered truthfully._ _

__“My name’s Y/N.”_ _

__“That’s a nice name. But aren’t you curious about my name?” he asked._ _

__“No, not really,” you replied louder than you probably should have, but you were angry, dammit._ _

__“Good, because I didn’t plan on giving it anyway. You’ll know when you get out here, though. That is, if you get out here soon.” You had no intention on replying to him further, and therefore you waited it out. It took maybe one minute before you could distinguish the sound of his footsteps heading towards the exit of the other room._ _

__“Thank fuck,” you muttered as you pulled your pants up. After washing your hands, you pressed your ear against the door to be one hundred percent sure that he had left and was not playing a trick on you. All you could hear was the faint bass chords to the chorus of “Body and Blood”. You steadily opened the door with a quiet creek following the movement. The light was left on and the man was nowhere in sight, much to your relief._ _

__You scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary and your eyes fell upon a neatly folded paper laid on a can of paint against the wall that led to the dark hallway. You cautiously stepped towards it with your head tilted and brows furrowed. You bent down to pick it up and unfolded it. In neat handwriting, it read:_ _

___“Dearest Y/N, ____ _

_____Since you did not come to see the man that had followed you to the restroom, I will give you my ‘name’. It’s Omega. If you would like, meet me backstage after the show. Give the bodyguards my insignia underneath the note and they will know not to hassle you. ____ _ _ _

_______Your Omega”. ____ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Omega, so feedback on whether or not he was OOC would be appreciated.


End file.
